Contemporary optical communications systems oftentimes employ phase estimation techniques in their receivers. One aspect of these techniques however, is an undesirable “phase slip”—an occurrence of a large and persistent phase estimation error.
Accordingly methods that reduce such phase slips would represent a welcome addition to the art.